1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus which is capable of reducing the number of instances in which a still image having a subject with closed eyes is obtained, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus generally stores still image data that is obtained by taking photographs in a shooting mode in a storage medium. The apparatus displays an image from the stored still image data on a display unit in a playback mode. A captured still image can also be displayed on the display unit in the shooting mode.
In most instances, when a user captures a still image of a subject having a face with such a digital photographing apparatus, the user wants the subject's eyes not to be closed in the image. Nevertheless, it sometimes occurs that the subject's eyes are in fact closed in the image. In this case, in order to obtain an image in which the subject's eyes are not closed, the user must capture the still image once again, for example by taking another photograph. In this case, inconvenience is caused to the user since the user must individually check whether a subject's eyes are closed in a captured still image. Also, if the checking result reveals that eyes are closed and thus the still image must be obtained again, it would be difficult to obtain the still image again in the manner that the user originally desired since a considerable amount of time has likely passed from a point of time when the original photographing operation was performed.